Roomies
by Nanaho-Hime
Summary: Hotaru Imai rejected Ruka Nogi on graduation day and he hasn't spoken to her since. When her apartment complex is burned to the ground, Ruka's guilted into offering her a place to stay until she can find a new home. Too bad he can't stand her RxH
1. In Case of a Fire

**Chapter 1: In Case of a Fire**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

The incessant ring of his cell phone was driving Ruka to the edge of his wits. Why oh why did he have to put the cell phone on the other side of the room? He had ignored it the first time, and the second time, and the third time, and now that it was the fourth it occurred to him that whoever was trying to reach him wasn't going to stop until he got his ass out of bed and answered the phone. He groaned and toppled out of bed. Cursing, and rubbing the bump on his head, he made his way to his dresser. Usagi, peeked out from under the covers, watching his master struggling through the dark.

He grabbed the phone roughly from underneath his dresser, and took a look at the caller idea. His digital clock read two in the morning and he was going to kill whoever it was that needed to speak to him at such an ungodly hour.

Mikan Sakura

"Hello?" Ruka answered, all of his previous annoyance with the caller forgotten.

"Ruka-pyon, thank God!" Mikan's voice was thick with tears, and Ruka felt his heart sink to the region of his navel.

"Mikan, Mikan what is it?" he couldn't suppress the urgency in his voice.

Mikan hiccupped at the other end of the line, "Hotaru…Hotaru," she was incoherent she was crying so hard.

Ruka felt his heart stop; he was putting on a t-shirt, completely forgetting that he wasn't wearing pants, "Mikan where are you, what the hell happened?"

"Hello, Ruka?"

It was Natsume, tense and edgy, but a good deal calmer than Mikan, "Imai's apartment complex is on fire."

Ruka couldn't breathe, "Where is she?"

"We don't know."

"I'm on the way."

Ruka sprinted out the door, impatient with the elevator, he flew down seven flights of stairs, and out the revolving door, startling the poor security guard who had fallen asleep in his chair.

The engine of his black Porsche roared to life, and he was speeding down the street, his mind racing.

Ten minutes later he was stuck in traffic, the traffic accumulated as a result of the fire a few blocks head. Cursing everything he could think of, he turned around ready to park a mile away and run to the scene, when his cell phone rang. He fumbled with it for a few minutes before he managed to answer.

"She's okay."

Ruka had never felt so relieved in his life. He was surprised to find himself breathing heavily. Why the hell did he overreact like that? Hotaru Imai was like a cockroach; she just wouldn't die.

There was still smoke issuing from the remains of the multi-million dollar apartment complex. Ruka's eyes roved the crowd that had accumulated in search of one of his friends. He spotted Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme whispering off to the corner. Aoi Hyuuga peered apprehensively up at the debris, appearing sick to her stomach at the site. Aoi was as good as Ruka's little sister, and he knew of her fear of fires. He'd kill Kitsuneme for dragging her along for the show. Sumire Shouda was standing next to Koko, her back to the fire, and she seemed to be trying to comfort Aoi, with an arm around her shoulder and meaningless chatter in her ear.

Ruka struggled through the crowd as well as he could without appearing impolite. He wasn't in that much of a hurry, though he'd admit he had been panicked when he'd received the phone call from a distraught Mikan.

"Ruka!" Kitsuneme had caught sight of Ruka and was waving him over exuberantly, seemingly at ease. Clearly no one they knew had been hurt. Ruka could feel the tension leave his body, and he relaxed. When he came within the vicinity, he could make out the outlines of Mochu, Anna, Yuu, and Nonoko.

"Well, what do you know, high school reunion," Ruka commented lightly, fitting easily into the conversation.

Koko chuckled, "Only Hotaru Imai could bring us together at two in the morning in our pajamas."

"Oh, hush," Sumire scolded, "You're the only one I know who's proud that he looks like an idiot in public."

Kitsuneme grinned, "I'm proud that I look like an idiot."

Aoi giggled, and Sumire rolled her eyes. It was incredible how Kitsuneme and Koko, best friends that they were, had chosen two completely opposite girlfriends.

"Where are Mikan and Natsume?" Ruka questioned out loud.

"Well, Mikan wouldn't leave Hotaru's side," Nonoko explained promptly, "and Natsume's been attached to Mikan's hip since he proposed."

Ruka grinned. He was honest to goodness happy for his best friend. Natsume deserved the bliss that he derived from Mikan's presence. Ruka had enjoyed the few months that he and Mikan had dated back in middle school, but it became jarringly clear, when they were going out, that they simply didn't fit right. Natsume and Mikan did fit together. It was as simple as that. He'd pushed and nagged for Natsume to propose. In fact, Ruka was going to be the best man.

And Hotaru Imai was the maid of honor.

"How is Imai anyway?" Ruka inquired casually.

The crew shared a look, a knowing, look that Ruka did not like in the slightest.

"Angry, very very angry," Yuu offered Ruka cautiously.

Sumire snorted, "Pissed as hell is more like it."

"My girlfriend tells it like it is!" Koko threw his arms around Sumire's shoulders, the widest smile on his face. They were an unexpected couple, but they fit together too. It had been one hell of a battle getting them together, but both were better-off as a result of it.

There was light, easy laughter. It was very rare that they could all meet up together. It was sad, how little time they had for each other after graduation. Anna, however, was serious, no trace of laughter on her pretty face.

"Actually," Anna's voice was small, "she's got nowhere to go," her blue eyes met Ruka's in an accusatory, pointed glance.

The party went somber, merry expressions turning grim, as absolutely everyone turned to stare severely at Ruka. Ruka was more than a little mystified, confused as to why his friends were upset with him.

Koko sighed, and grabbed Ruka's arm, pulling him away from the group, indiscreetly. Once they were out of earshot Koko turned, a most serious expression on his face.

"You've got to ask Hotaru to live with you."

It took a good forty seconds for the statement to register in Ruka's brain, and another two minutes for him to stop choking. Koko tried to keep the stern persona, but his laughter proved too powerful to stifle. Ruka looked positively vindictive, a balanced mixture of fury and shock.

"No way in hell."

Ruka waited impatiently for Koko to stop laughing.

"Ruka, she's got nowhere to go."

"She's a billionaire, it'll take her all of about two seconds to get a posh hotel room, or rent a deluxe apartment at another multi-million dollar apartment complex."

Ruka refused to meet Koko's eyes, but he knew money was not an issue.

"Ruka, you know she's going to need some time to find a new place to live, and replace all of her things, Hotaru lost a fortune in there."

Ruka's gentle nature was getting the better of him, but he still persistently refused to yield, "Why can't one of you guys live with her, Mikan's her best friend, I'm sure she wouldn't hear of Hotaru living anywhere else."

Koko shook his head, "You know Mikan's busy with the wedding coming up, Kitsuneme, Mochu, and I share a one room apartment, Anna and Nonoko share a place, Aoi's going to get lonely so Sumire's moving in to her place, and you're the only one with a bachelor pad big enough."

Koko was winning, but Ruka wasn't going down without a fight, "I still don't see why she can't rent a temporary place."

Koko groaned in exasperation, "I didn't want to bring this up Ruka, but you know the rest of us aren't going to be single forever, you know I want to propose to Sumire eventually and the one room apartment isn't going to work for her, Kitsuneme and Aoi are going to need their own place, Mochu and Anna, Nonoko and Yuu, and Hotaru needs some time before she can get her own place, she can't just rent an apartment on the spot."

Ruka shook his head tenaciously, still refusing to yield.

Koko frowned, "Look Ruka, you're still being childish, it was two years ago, let it go."

Ruka spluttered, struggling to come up with a retort, but Koko had an eyebrow raised and a triumphant expression on his face. Ruka had been caught red handed and at the scene of the crime.

"Koko, I haven't had a proper conversation with Hotaru Imai in two years." he pleaded, desperate to make Koko understand, but Koko was staunch in his resolve.

"Because you're being a baby Ruka, Hotaru needs you right now though she's much too proud to admit it."

Ruka almost agreed to help right then and there, but then he had the incredibly, vivid mental image of Hotaru Imai in his home, using his bathroom, sleeping on his couch, and the very thought was so awkward he couldn't fathom the real deal.

"No, no Koko, you guys figure something out, I'm not doing it, and I'm not putting myself through that kind of mental torture."

The usually laid-back Koko, looked like he'd strangle Ruka in his frustration, "Look, you obviously still have feelings for her. You came rushing here, in your boxers, and sneakers and I saw the look on your face, two years or not you still love her."

Ruka flushed a brilliant shade of crimson, but he stared Koko right in the eye, refusing to blink, for fear that Koko would see right through him, "I have no idea what you're talking about Koko."

Koko shook his head, "I can read your mind Ruka, but if you want to argue, fine, why is it that, a popular, good looking guy such as yourself, has been dateless for the last two years?"

"I dated Aoi for a while," Ruka defended feebly.

Koko rolled his eyes, "Right, for all of about a week, and then you went celibate."

"He's still being stubborn?"

They both turned to face a tired Natsume, hands in his pockets, and a bored expression on his face.

"You convince him," Koko literally threw up his hands in vexation, "I can't talk to him anymore."

Koko stalked off, leaving Ruka with his best friend.

"I won't do it Natsume, no matter what you say, nothing in the world will make me commit to something so, incredibly uncomfortable."

Natsume smirked, and Ruka was immediately suspicious.

"It's not me who's going to convince you, it's a certain someone that not even I can say no to."

That was a low blow. That was under the belt, but Natsume wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty, especially if he thought it was in the interest of his best friend. Mikan came out from behind Natsume, her warm brown eyes pleading, and innocent and huge.

"Ruka-pyon, Hotaru is really hurting right now," she begged on behalf of her best friend, "And she doesn't want to impose on me or Natsume or any of the other couples, she needs you right now."

Ruka felt his heart melting. Mikan Sakura soon to be Hyuuga had that power over everyone. She had a personality so huge, that it affected you at your core and left you with the desire to hand over your dignity to her on a gold platter.

"But why me?" Ruka asked desperately, "I haven't spoken to her in ages."

"Ruka, I can't answer that," Mikan answered archly, "But as her best friend I know it would mean a lot to her, and _I'm_ asking you as a friend, and practically a sister in law."

He couldn't say no. He couldn't say no to Mikan Sakura, not in a million years, not for all the Hotaru Imais in the world. He didn't even have to answer before she smiled brightly at him and pointed at a direction behind his shoulder.

"She's over there."

And before he could rethink his decision, she had grabbed her sniggering fiancée and dragged him over to their group of friends.

Ruka took a deep breath. There was no way out. Peer pressure was a bitch. He turned around and immediately spotted Imai. She always stood out in a crowd, more so today, because she was being fussed over by nurses, and she was wearing a particularly livid expression on her countenance.

He made his way over to her. It was easier and the crowd was thinning now that it was clear there was nothing left to see. She hadn't seen him yet, and her lips were pursed into a thin line, as a poor, timid man attempted to speak to her.

He could hear her frighteningly benign voice as he neared.

"So you're telling me the lab, my inventions, and the majority of my photographs were ruined?"

The poor official nodded helplessly. He'd obviously been the bearer of bad new for the bulk of the night, and on the brunt of many unpleasant reactions. Ruka didn't envy him; he wouldn't have wanted to bring any sort of dreadful news to Hotaru Imai.

"Hey Imai,"

The harried representative smiled at Ruka, made up a flimsy excuse, and moved on to the next homeless millionaire. Hotaru raised her eyebrows, and her lips thinned again, a sign that she was displeased and surprised.

"Nogi, why are you here?"

Ruka could feel himself stiffen, "Mikan, called me over."

"But why did you come?"

"Well, to make sure you were okay, I don't hate you Imai." That was right, he was not childish, in fact he was the epitome of maturity.

"Which is why you haven't spoken to me in two years," there was that famous deadpanned skepticism.

He had no idea how to answer that, so he shrugged, and a thick, tangible silence settled between them.

"Imai, stay over at my place, there's room."

He was surprised by the authoritative tone of voice he had taken in speaking with her. She wasn't impressed; rather she looked irked with him, as though wishing he hadn't come at all.

"The others told you to ask, well no need Nogi, I'm staying over at a hotel tonight."

It was startling, how well she read him, though he couldn't say he read her as well.

"Imai, don't be stubborn, seriously, you can stay over at my place for a few months, until you get back your stuff."

He crossed his fingers, hoping that she'd say no, that she'd be too proud to accept the offer.

"Free place to crash?"

Crap, this was not going in the direction he had hoped it would.

"Well, yeah, until you can get your own permanent place."

She was pondering, studying him with her calculating eyes. He flushed under her gaze and cursed himself for it.

"And this won't be awkward for you?"

He was a little thrown off by her insightful question, but before he could answer, she shook her head.

"What do I care, you're the idiot who offered."

And with those words he knew that the world he had constructed for himself over the last two years would come shattering over his head. All of the possessions she had left fit into the purple purse that seemed to never leave her arm.

"Where's your car?"

Ruka couldn't help but be irritated with how quickly she had assimilated to the disaster in her life. He was still thrown off kilter, but of course he wasn't the cold, emotionless Hotaru Imai.

"Shouldn't you say goodbye to the others?"

_They're the ones who begged on your behalf._

"Nogi, my home has just burned to the ground, I'm exhausted out of my mind, but please, point me in the direction of my dear friends and I will be more than happy to bid them adieu."

He was chagrined by her seemingly ungrateful and nonchalant attitude toward the others, but he was much too tired to argue with her, and he didn't want to start off on a bad foot. He pointed them out in the crowd, and she slipped around the other victims.

He watched her as she said goodbye to the others. She was so completely cold, while everyone around her was so animated. Anna and Nonoko were speaking to her eagerly, Koko and Kitsuneme were laughing, at what he had no idea. Surprisingly enough, she allowed Mikan a thirty second hug before shoving her off.

Natsume stood off to the corner, his arms crossed against his chest. He sensed Ruka and he looked over, and grinned. It was funny, but out of all their friends, Natsume could probably relate to Imai the most, though the biggest difference would have been Natsume was a closet softie, and Imai was a closet nothing.

Hotaru lifted up her hand slightly to wave good-bye, and headed back to Ruka. He motioned her in the direction of his car, but he didn't bother to wait for her to catch up. She didn't try catching up, but followed several feet behind him, his purple purse swinging from its strap.

He halted in front of his black Porsche, and entered, waiting for her to come into the passenger seat. When she did settle in beside him, he sped in the direction of his home. They were both silent, neither had anything to say to the other.

"Where am I sleeping?"

He kept his eyes on the road, "The couch, I suppose."

She peered at him out of the corner of her eye incredulously, "Couch? You'd let a lady sleep on the couch?"

Ruka rolled his eyes, "Would you like my bed Imai?"

"As a matter of fact I would,"

They had reestablished the mutual silence before Ruka interrupted this time.

"Do you have anything to sleep in?"

"No,"

"Any toiletries?"

"What part of my apartment burned to the ground don't you understand?"

"Watch it Imai, you're in my domain now."

She didn't answer him, but stared out the window. He studied her, she did look tired, well as tired as he'd ever seen her. He probably should have cut her some slack, as a human being.

"I don't have any extra tooth brushes, but you can borrow something to sleep in, and I'm guessing you're going to do some shopping tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any way to get around?"

"My car was damaged in the fire, but I can use the subway."

He was tempted to offer her a ride, but he was quickly reminded of how he couldn't stand her, and how he was forced into this. He pulled to a stop in front of his apartment building and waved at the security guard. Ichiro, the security guard, waved sleepily but upon spying Imai he shot up in his seat, his eyes widened. He mouthed something to Ruka and then motioned his head to Hotaru, trying to be secretive. It must have been a strange scene for Ichiro considering Ruka hadn't brought home a girl in all his time living at the apartment.

Ruka and Hotaru entered the elevator. The mirrored walls reflected the two of them standing side by side. He leaned against the mirror, and noted how much taller he was. Back in elementary school he had been a mere centimeter taller than her. Now he stood a good six inches taller than the ice queen. He was justifiably smug by the revelation.

The elevator came to a stop, and Ruka lead the way down the hall, to the right, and to his door. He pushed the door open, having forgotten to lock it in his haste to get to the burning building. He flipped on the lights and was suddenly painfully aware, of the little messes dotting the living room. It was a comfy living room, with pale peach walls, a large leather couch, and two matching leather armchairs. The carpet was an off white, and large windows were blocked by striped curtains. It was modest, and lived in, and Ruka was uncomfortable with Hotaru's scrutinizing gaze.

"It's late, I'll get you something to sleep in."

Before she could answer he made a beeline for his bedroom. He made his way to his dresser and pulled out a clean t-shirt and shorts, and gave his room a once over. It was reasonably tidy, nothing too incriminating.

Usagi, his bunny and life-long companion, greeted him happily from under the dresser. He made a mental note to warn Hotaru of Usagi's free reign of the apartment. He wouldn't want her to cook him in a stew while he was at work.

Hotaru was still standing in the middle of the living room when he returned. He threw the bundle at her and she caught it with one hand.

"Sorry if they're too big."

"It won't kill me to wear overly large clothes."

To Ruka's horror she started to unbutton her shirt, right in front of him, right in the middle of his living room.

"Imai, what the hell are you doing?!"

Hotaru paused mid unbuttoning, and looked up at him.

"Go change in the bathroom!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Turn around Nogi."

Ruka stared at her, shook his head in disbelief and turned around. He flushed as he heard her shirt fall onto the leather armchair, and tried to block the mental images. He was highly tempted to whistle to himself, but even an improvised rendition of "Pika Pika no Taiyou" couldn't stop the sheer awkwardness of their situation.

"Alright, I'm decent."

Ruka sighed in relief and turned around. The shirt was indeed too big for her, the sleeves went down to her elbows, and the bottom hung halfway down her thighs. She threw the shorts back at him.

"I don't need them."

And with a slight nod of her head, she headed down the hallway and out of sight, and Ruka knew he was in deep trouble, because she actually looked good in his clothes and that was something he had not thought in a long time.

* * *

A/N: In Case of a Fire…Make sure you have a Ruka handy! I love RukaHotaru so much, my favorite pairing in the entire fandom. Sure I adore MikanNatsume but I prefer reading about them and the thing is there is an extreme lack of RukaHotaru stories. So here's my contribution.

Questions, comments, and critiques are all welcome and appreciated


	2. Because it was hers

Roomies

* * *

_This can only end in tears._

* * *

Chapter 2: Because it was hers…

Disclaimer: I do not own GA

---

Ruka tumbled off the couch the morning after, the minute his alarm went off. He lay on the carpet for a good ten minutes before heaving himself off the ground and stumbled towards the general direction of his bathroom. When he went to turn the knob and open the door, he realized it was locked and it took him a few more minutes to remember why his door would be locked.

Imai. Right.

He ran his hand through his tousled blonde hair and didn't bother to stifle a yawn as he waited for Hotaru to finish with the bathroom. He'd never taken her as someone to spend so much time in the bathroom. He figured that she'd find it downright scandalous to waste so much time on frivolous showers.

Apparently, she really was a girl.

When she finally opened the door a cloud of steam marked her exit. She wore her black pencil skirt and white blouse from the previous day, and she had Ruka's towel hanging around her neck.

"You have crappy shower pressure, Nogi."

Ruka fumed. Honestly she was so snide; as though it was his fault his shower pressure wasn't up to standard. Her expression didn't change as she tossed him his towel, and ran her fingers through her short hair, smoothing it out.

"So I was thinking that we'd go shopping for the essentials today."

Ruka, who was making his way slowly into the bathroom, paused, blinked and turned to face Hotaru with a disoriented expression on his face.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You'd honestly let me walk around by myself, in the city, without my inventions, and a purse full of credit cards and expensive gadgets, really Ruka, your chivalry astounds me."

He could do nothing but stand there and gape. Her expression never wavered; there was the same pragmatic apathy that characterized her so well, but there was also the vaguest hint of a smirk. She knew that he had not been expecting to accompany her anywhere but now that she was in the enemy's domain she figured she could have some fun; for old time's sake of course.

"B-but," he spluttered, "You specifically said you'd be going on the subway on your own."

She shrugged her slender shoulders indifferently, "That's fine, disregard all of my silly previous concerns, I'll just head out on my own."

Ruka scowled at her. She knew exactly what she was doing. She always knew just how to play him and appeal to his better nature. He couldn't ignore the mental images and the hypothetical guilt that would occur if anything happened to her because he had been reluctant to accompany her.

He blurted out the first excuse that came to mind.

"I have to work."

"No you don't," Hotaru didn't miss a beat, "Today is Sunday."

Ruka cursed under his breath and rapidly looked over his mental calendar, praying that there would be some event to keep him busy for the day.

There was nothing.

He sighed melodramatically, and slammed the door to the bathroom without saying a word. Imai knew she had won this battle, and it irked him, that she was still in the lead even when she was technically at his mercy.

Imai was never, ever the vulnerable victim and he knew it. But just once he wished she'd crack even just a little bit. He wanted to make sure that, back in the day, he had fallen in love with a human and not an automaton.

---

She really was a witch, all that was evil incarnate, a menace.

The first store that she so happened to drag him to was, of course, a store solely dedicated to the selling of female undergarments; she was currently searching through a stack of bras and occasionally hanging ones she like on his arms. He was feeling uncomfortable and hot, and he was doing his best to keep the blushing to a bare minimum. Women were pausing to giggle and stare at his direction, and he was cursing every trait of Hotaru Imai he could think of.

"What do you think of this one Nogi?"

Now was it really necessary to ask his opinion on every single bra that caught her fancy? She was doing it to spite him. He knew she was doing it to spite him, but he also knew that she would not relent until he had taken a peek at it. One look at the bra and he was blushing, purple and lacy and something that Hotaru most certainly did not need to own.

"What does it matter what it looks like? Just pick a few and let's get out of here."

Hotaru waited patiently, still holding out the bra for his inspection. She was an absolute terror, this girl.

Silence.

"Okay! Okay! I like it can we move on with our lives?"

Hotaru smirked as she placed the bra back on the rack.

---

"So we've got the underwear, toiletries, socks," Hotaru checked off each item on her blackberry, "Time for a decent pair of pajamas I think, and basic clothing items."

Ruka nodded sullenly. They had just returned back to where the black Porsche was parked to deposit their recent purchases and to refill the meter. He begrudgingly followed her back into the mall, maneuvering around gaggles of chattering girls and young adolescences. Hotaru picked up a matching purple tank top and shorts set at the department store, and a few pairs of jeans and tops. Ruka was, quite frankly, bored out of his mind.

He didn't bother to suppress a sigh.

Hotaru's eyes flickered to him as she paid for her items with her credit card. Their gaze met for a mere instant and Ruka could have snarled at the subtle condescension in her eyes. She was amused and then it occurred to him that she was having fun; in other words she was pleased to be here shopping with him.

He shook his head rapidly. Oh no, not this again, he was not going to read into her actions again. He obviously wasn't very good at it.

"What is it Nogi?" Hotaru commented, rummaging through her purse for her blackberry.

Ruka coughed, "Nothing, are we done yet Imai? Can we go?"

"Not just yet, I need a laptop."

She marched purposefully in the direction of the electronics store. When they entered, and when the sales representative attempted to flirt with the staunchly dogged Hotaru, Ruka could feel his old high school possessiveness kicking in. For the first time that day, he went to stand next to her, scowling down at the shorter man until he slouched away. Hotaru, oblivious to exchange between the two men, selected her laptop and paid for it. She did not catch the warning glare that Ruka sent the salesman's way.

"Are we done now?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Nogi you haven't matured much."

_since highschool_

They stared at each other again, because they both knew that they weren't talking about Ruka's lack of tolerance for shopping anymore.

---

It was early evening when they arrived back at the apartment. Ichiro, the security guard, shook hands with Hotaru enthusiastically. Ruka attempted to shush him, but Ichiro went on and on about how it was such a pleasure to meet her, and how pretty she was, and the amount of suggestive jokes he threw Ruka's way made the poor blonde want to bury himself alive. Surprisingly enough Hotaru didn't bother to correct him.

Ruka and Hotaru hadn't spoken to each other since leaving the mall. When they entered Ruka's apartment Ruka immediately made his way to the kitchen and Hotaru settled herself into Ruka's room.

In the kitchen, Ruka started on dinner. As a vegetarian he'd become quite adept at cooking pastas. He put the water on the stove to boil and pulled out some rigatoni. He was slicing up some eggplant when Hotaru walked into the kitchen wearing her new pajamas. Her short hair was pulled back with a clip, and she looked almost innocent. Wordlessly she sat down at the tiny kitchen table, her blackberry in her hand. She was still noting things down on it when Ruka finally placed a plate in front of her. She stared at it, and looked back up at Ruka.

"You didn't make crab brains?"

Ruka's mouth dropped open, the nerve.

"I'm a vegetarian."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"This will do," and she took a bite, still working on that blackberry.

Ruka scowled and sat down across from her to eat his own dinner. There was silence, and Ruka wondered how on earth he had been stupid enough to fall in love with this girl. They had absolutely nothing in common, and she was a downright menace to society. She was as cold as the inventions she built.

He finished his plate, and left to change in his room. He pulled off his shirt and his pants, and tossed them into the messy closet.

He usually slept in his boxers, especially in the summer when he preferred cutting down on air conditioning expenses. It was what he usually wore, but he wasn't exactly sure if that was the most appropriate ensemble considering his house guest.

_Your have crappy shower pressure_

_You didn't make crab_

Ruka scowled. Who gave a damn over what Ice Queen Imai thought? He most certainly did not. The night was humid and warm and Imai's new purchases lay on _his _bed that had turned _hers._ Before he had a chance to feel embarrassed Ruka marched brazenly toward the direction of the kitchen, eager to show Imai that she wasn't the only one with an apathetic, shameless streak. The kitchen was empty, but there were no dishes in the sink, and the table was wiped clean. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement.

"Imai?"

She was sitting on the couch in the living room, typing away rapidly on her new laptop. Her eyes flickered up and he was ecstatic at the vaguest pink flush coloring her cheeks. She immediately returned her gaze to the screen.

"What?"

Ruka grinned, "Thanks for cleaning up in the kitchen."

She didn't respond. Ruka who didn't have any particular plans for the rest of the evening settled down on the couch next to her, peering over her shoulder at the laptop screen. She was sending an email to the CEO of the company she worked for, informing him that she was going to be doubling lab time in order to make up for the products she had lost in her apartment.

"Could you respect my personal space Nogi?"

Ruka peered down in surprise. He was a bit closer to her than propriety would allow, but considering how flustered she had made him back when he was in high school, he enjoyed the feeling of power it gave him.

"Does it bother you Imai?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

Ruka smirked, and boldly threw his arm around Hotaru's shoulder. He felt triumphant as she stiffened under his loose grip. She didn't speak for a good few minutes, and Ruka was elated. So this is what it felt like to have the upper hand, however slight, over Hotaru Imai.

Imai, in an effort to emphasize her nonchalance, continued to type on the keyboard as though nothing was amiss. Ruka leaned back into the couch cushions.

"What is that you're wearing?"

"Hmm?" Ruka responded, fiddling with the chain around his neck.

"What is that you're wearing?"

Before Ruka could stop her Hotaru was fingering the chain around his neck, studying it intently. Ruka could have smacked himself. Why was he such an idiot? This was what he got, karma was striking him down for going against his better nature. Of course she'd recognize the necklace.

It was hers.

Ruka felt himself go bright red as realization dawned on her face. She stared at the necklace for a very long time, and Ruka was painfully aware of her proximity to him, of her soft breath against his bare skin, of her fingers gently tugging him closer in her careful examination of the necklace. She was so deceptive when she was like this, as close to human as she could get.

She pulled away from him, and Ruka immediately removed his arm from around her shoulders. There was an incredibly awkward silence, filled only with the sound of Hotaru's typing. Ruka wanted to flee the living room but he felt frozen in place. If he was to continue with the temporary living arrangement he had to relieve the awkwardness in some way.

"Imai," he hesitated, he'd been wearing the damn thing for two years. He'd never found any reason not to wear it, "If you want the necklace back you can have it."

"What I don't understand," Hotaru tore her gaze away from the laptop to glare at Ruka, "Is why you would continue to wear it after breaking off all contact with me."

Ruka didn't have an answer for her. He didn't know why he continued to wear the necklace, even after she had rejected him, but he felt naked when he wasn't wearing it.

"It reminds me of what a great summer it was."

_what a great summer we had_

"You're such an idiot Nogi,"

With that Hotaru slammed her laptop shut and stalked off in the direction of the bedroom. Now he couldn't be too sure, because Hotaru's visage rarely altered expression, but she sounded angry.

Angry at him? Angry at him for what? For wearing her necklace?

_for ruining what they had_

The questions kept him awake that night for a very long time.

* * *

A/N: Reviews would be lovely so if you would?


End file.
